Mistaken Identity
by Shadow Bunny Warrior
Summary: Someone looks exactly like Shion... And Nezumi can't tell the difference! *Shadow* WARNING: Boys Kissing and Mild Violence
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

Chapter One: The Boy

"Shion," a voice called out, almost drowned out by the crowd. The boy continued forward, pushing through the masses of people and unconcerned about the stares he received. He was used to them. After all, who wouldn't do a double take at the sight is his pure white hair. Not to mention the red scar that curled around his body. What they couldn't see though, was his past. He was thankful for that.

"Shion!" the voice called again. This was getting really annoying now. The boy turned to face the voice, intent on helping them find whoever this 'Shion' was. Yet, those words never left his mouth.

They were lost at the sight of a girl, running towards him and shouting that name. Or, at least, he thought it had been a girl. But that was before he spoke, "Idiot. Didn't you hear me calling? Why did you run off in the first place?"

His voice was unmistakably masculine, deep and throaty. Yet, it had a slight musical quality. The voice of a singer or actor, the boy assumed. Meanwhile, his hair - which was a pretty black - was long and pulled back into a simple ponytail. He wore a scarf that could easily cover his mouth and nose. His features were sharp, but softened when the other boy met his gaze.

Out of nowhere, the girlish boy grabbed his arm and pulled them both into an alleyway. He looked around quickly to check that the alley was clear. Then, he wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Wa-" the boy started before his breath was taken away and lips claimed. The girlish boy was kissing him!

It was a soft, passionate kiss, completely unlike the kind the boy was used to. Not that the boy got kissed very often anyways. But this kiss was one usually reserved for one you love. Definitely not a kiss intended for a random stranger you ran into on the street.

The white haired boy struggled to free himself, squirming out from the other boy's lips. The other boy smiled into the kiss, but released him. The boy keeled over, gasping for breath, his white hair almost completely covering his red, embarrassed face and look of shock.

"You all right, Shion?" asked the girly boy, fixing his ponytail. This voice echoed concern, but also disappointment and confusion. He still smirked at the boy's reaction though, "Is his majesty still playing the blushing violet, even after last night?"

Your majesty? Just who does he think I am, thought the poor boy. And who is this "Shion" person, and what did he do last night? Actually, he thought, skip that last question... I don't think I want to know...

The boy scrambled backwards into the street, away from the strange, long-haired boy who now looked confused, and a little exasperated. The boy kept moving backwards, hoping to reach the dirty, crowded, sunlit street of West Block. The second he felt the warm rays of light, and bumped into a passing stranger, the boy took off.

"Hey! Shion! What's wrong?" the girly boy called out after the fleeing figure. The boy kept running and never turned back.

 _ **Hey ya'll. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, even if it's just favourites/follows. Reviews are cherished and constructive criticism is absolutely fabulous!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Inukashi's Hotel

Chapter 2: Inukashi's Hotel

The boy continued to run for quite some time, the street around him slowly changing from the crowded, busy market to a more open, sparsely populated field of pavement.

Only when he was completely alone did the boy stop and take a glance behind him. Nobody was following him, or at least nobody that he could see. Especially not a certain someone with girlish features and long black hair...

He shook his head in disgust. The boy's face was practically seared into his mind. To take his mind off of him, he looked around. He had forgotten to pay attention to where he had been heading.

The street looked abandoned; road in great need of repair; weeds shooting out from every crack in both the the street and sidewalk; The houses and buildings were all in various states of disrepair, crumbling and covered in moss. It was late and the sun was already setting behind the ruins of what once was No. 6.

To his great surprise, he spotted what looked like a hotel in the distance. Lights were on, and it looked to be in business. He moved towards it quickly, hoping that maybe he could get a room.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted with a wet tongue and cold nose. The dog, who had tackled him, was now happily licking his face and sniffling his hair. The boy laughed. Animals had always seemed strangely attracted to him.

"Get off him," said a voice from above. A girl in dirty, worn rags glared down at him from the top of a huge set of stairs.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked. At least this one actually was a girl... The boy shivered, but he wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold.

"Um, looking for a room, I suppose," the boy answered shakily, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The girl was pretty intimidating.

The girl gave a loud laugh and doubled over with it, "You and Nezumi fighting again? Isn't this, like, the third time this month?"

She continued to laugh, but the boy stared blankly at her. Who was this "Nezumi" person? And why would they be fighting? The boy shrugged it off. She must be confusing me with someone else, he thought.

The boy felt in his pocket for a few coins. He pulled them out and showed them to her, saying "I can pay for the room."

The girl slid down from her perch to examine the coins. Then, she shook her head and closed the boy's hand back around them, "Keep 'em. Room's on the house this time. Besides, you're taking the little brat this weekend, and you may need them."

The boy had no idea what "little brat" she was referring to, but he wasn't about to pass up a free room. He quickly followed the girl through the hotel, barely able to keep his eyes open. The dogs followed behind them, wagging their tails happily.

"Something isn't right about Shion," Inukashi whispered to her dogs that night, after making sure her guests were settled for the night. There weren't many tonight, only a couple regulars, and a few new faces. And Shion. Inukashi She grabbed a scrap of paper from her secret stash. With a quick, precise hand, she scribbled a note and handed it to a blonde Labrador Retriever.

Whispering instructions into its ear, she swiftly attached the note to its collar and watched it run off into the darkness. Hopefully, it would arrive safely. And then, hopefully, Nezumi would come.

 **I'm back! Sorry it took so long (internet hates me). Gomen nasai! Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who favourited, reviewed and/or are following this story. To tell you all the truth, I literally jumped up and down with joy for each one of them. And to the people with questions on what the heck is going on, I promise to try and answer them within the next few chapters.**

 **Hopefully I don't disappoint y'all.** **Favourites and Follows are awesome; Reviews are wonderful; and constructive criticism tops them all!**

 **Thank y'all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nezumi and Inukashi

Chapter 3: Nezumi and Inukashi

It was still dark when Nezumi bursted through the door of his hidden library. He ran the entire way to Inukashi's hotel, the dog barely keeping behind him. In his hand, was Inukashi's note.

He reached the hotel by sunrise, just to be greeted by Inukashi's boisterous laughter, "So the Rat comes to his master when called."

"Shut it, mutt," growled Nezumi, then in a slightly softer tone continued, "Where is Shion?"

"First, tell me what you're fighting about. You know the rule: Information for information."

"We aren't fighting... yet," said Nezumi. He sound pained instead of his usual sarcasm.

Inukashi laughed. "Why else would he be sleeping here tonight? Why wouldn't Shion be in that nest you call a home? He knows the way."

"I don't know," Nezumi whispered under his breath. He remembered how Shion had snubbed him earlier in the market. Ran away from him.

Inukashi noticed his look. She felt a moment of sympathy creep up on her. But she shoved it back down. Weakness had never helpes her before. Shion had definitely left his mark though. They were both soft.

"Fine," she said, "since you wont give me information, you'll have to pay for mine."

"And what payment does the mutt want this time?" askes Nezumi, breaking out of his reverie to face reality.

"A song," she said simply, a small smirk spread across her face, "since I know you don't have money."

"When?" asked Nezumi, his voice tinged with annoyance. He hated it when the darn mutt pointed out that he barely made enough to support both him and Shion.

"The next full moon," she said. His chilling voice always echoed eerily when he sang during the full moon. And it always reminded her of her mother - when she had howled during those clear moonlit nights. Magical.

Nezumi nodded silently. So Inukashi led Nezumi down to near the back of the hotel. Then, she pointed out a room and left. Neumi noticed that one of the dogs stayed.

Nosy mutt, thought Nezumi as he shoed it away. Then he reached for the door and pulled it open.

 **I'm back again! Sorry there isn't much progression in this chapter. Also, I have to apologize: I forgot to add the disclaimer. So, here it is:**

 **Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do not own any of the characters or places in No. 6.**

 **Oh. A big thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Thanks for hanging in there y'all.**

 **Favourites and Follows make me smile. Reviews make me jump and squeel with joy. Constructive Criticism is just plain awesome.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shion

**Chapter 4: Shion**

While Nezumi was talking to Inukashi, another boy finally returned home after a long day of shopping. Shion looked around the small library that Nezumi had called home for so long.

Nezumi was nowhere to be found. The piano seat was empty, as was the bed the boys shared at night.

"Where is he?" pondered Shion to himself. Usually, Nezumi was home by now. Maybe he had stayed after in the theater? Or perhaps he had gone out looking for him...

Then he felt guilty. He had stopped to talk to one of the street uchins on the way home, and ended up being really late.

So, Shion decided that Nezumi had gone out looking for him and that he would be back soon. With that comfort, he when off into the little kitchen and started making dinner. Perhaps if food was waiting for him, he would be less angry.

 **I'm back again y'all! Hopefully this chapter cleared up a few things for ya. Sorry it took so long to post though...**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone still with me. I have to say I admire your perseverance. I would have probably given up on this story if I were you. But if you're still reading, you are much more patient than me.**

 **Any feedback is awesome. Reviews are cherished. Follows and Favourites make me happy. Constructive Criticism makes my stories better**


	5. Chapter 5: A Small Delay

Chapter 5: A Small Delay...

The boy woke with a start to a cold, hard floor. He sat confused for a moment, wondering where the heck he was. Then he remembered. He was in a rundown hotel, in a free of charge room. He scratched at his head thoughtfully. It made no sense. Why had the owner, a girl with many dogs, given him a free room? Especially since she didn't know him at all?

Memories of the events yesterday slowly trickled into his thoughts. The conversation with the girl, whom he nicknamed Dogkeeper... The crowded market... The femiboy... The kiss...

He shook his head roughly. Like he needed those thoughts to distract him. No, he thought sternly to himself, you have to stay focused. Finish your mission first, then worry about some confused boy...

The boy suddenly heard a small voice outside his door, "Stupid mutt."

Figuring it was just another stranger trying to get to his room, the boy decided to ignore it. He had better things to do.

Speaking of which, he thought, I had better get going. He pulled out his handgun from his back trousers and checked to see if both the safety and silencer were both on. They were.

Suddenly, he heard the door begin to creak open. Snapping into action, he positioned himself in the blind spot of the door, gun in hand. He didn't want to use it, but he would if he had to. Watching, he waited for the intruder to peek out.

A boy walked into the room as though he owned the place. His steps were light, the boy noted, and his movements were graceful. That's when the he noticed the long black hair atop the intruder's head.

Not him again, the boy silently groaned.

The other boy had yet to notice him, seeming far more intrigued with the bundle of blankets on the floor. With catlike stealth, he snuck up behind the femiboy, sliding his gun back into the belt of his pants. Then, he swiftly made his move, triggering the pressure point at the base of the boy's neck. He dropped like a stone without a clue, and the boy gently lowered him to the floor.

Then he dusted off his pants and checked his watch. He was a few minutes behind schedual, but perhaps if he ran, he could make up the time difference. Hopefully his employer wouldn't mind terribly much...

 **Hey y'all. Sorry this chapter took so long... I know this isn't exactly a long chapter, but I'm kinda loosing momentum for this story. I'll try to see it through to the end though for ya, k?** **Hopefully, the next couple chapters will be longer, but no promises...**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone whose kept with me so far. Hopefully, the story is enjoyable for you. Every time I get feedback, it truly makes my day. Thank you all.**

 **Favourites and follows are nice. Reviews are extremely generous. And constructive criticism helps me improve. See ya next time! ;-D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal Exchange

**Chapter 6: The Deal Exchange**

"Password," the bulky man grunted.

The boy grimaced at the guard's lack of respect. Then again, it wasn't like he knew who he was. Nobody knew, except the dead. And the dead couldn't talk. So, the boy looked up at the overly muscular man and smiled cheekily, "Samoa, little Girl Scout."

The guard scowled but moved over to let him pass. The boy swaggered inside, but almost staggered back out immediately. This was definitely not what he had been expecting.

His first impression of the place was: hot. It was like a sauna inside, making a colder boy like him begin sweating almost immediately.

His second impression was: expensive.

Sight and mind having finally caught up with primal senses, he figured the room itself would probably be worth more than what he could make in a year... And that year would have to have a steady income of high paying jobs and very few expenses. Ha, he thought with a silent chuckle, the chances of that are less than the chances of meeting someone who looks exactly like me.

The boy gradually picked his way to the back of the room, trying to avoid the huge crowd. Why his employer squandered his time at a place like this was beyond him. But then, why anyone would waste time and money at gambling was incomprehensible.

The boy finally managed to find Mr. R at the poker table. Mr. R was playing some sort of Texas Hold 'Um spin off. The man was winning, and the boy should have stayed back until the employer noticed him... But he was grumpy and impatient.

The boy flagged down a waiter who alerted Mr. R of the boy's presence. The man looked up from his hand, very annoyed. But, he got up from the game and went to our designated meeting spot: a small office room in the back. The boy waited a little longer, then casually made his way to the room.

The man was sitting in a desk chair, looking irritated at having been taken away from his winning hand. The boy didn't care though.

"Money?" The boy asked.

"After you get the target," the man responded evenly. He tried to act cool and in control, but the boy could easily see the sheen of sweat on the man's forehead. As well as the fear in the man's eyes.

"Who? And what?" The boy asked, wondering what this job might entail. His usual errands ranged from stalking to kidnapping, babysitting to scaring the heebie jeebies out of people. Sometimes even terrorism or torture.

"I want this boy to have an 'accident'," said the man with a sly grin. He pushed a small folder with a name written in kanji at the boy.

The boy didn't even look at it and instead asked, "And the money? Half upfront as promised."

The man stiffened slightly, "And how do I know you won't just run off after I give it to you. You're asking for a lot of money..."

"Are you saying you don't have it?" The boy asked with clearly faked honeyed innocence.

"No. No. I have it," Mr. R quickly assured.

"Good. Then half up front now, and I'll be back for the other half when I'm finished. You know I'll be back for it because it's a lot of money," the boy said slowly, irritation colouring his words. His patience with this man was rapidly diminishing. Mr. R, sensing the danger he was in, hurriedly stuffed his hand into a pocket of his suit and pulled out an envelope. He slid it across the table, and met the boy's eyes.

The boy looked down at the envelope, then back up at the man. He gave Mr. R a great big smile that sent chills down the man's back.

"It's been a pleasure working with you," he said. Then, he grabbed the envelope and the folder off the table and left. Mr. R let out a heavy sigh of relief and slumped into the chair. He felt giddy as well. Finally, He would be dead. After all, Ikari was supposed to be the best in the business.

 **Hey y'all. I'm so sorry for the wait...**


End file.
